starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Discord Note Bible
THE NATURAL WORLD Stars, suns, moons, and planets Oceans and/or major bodies of water Mountains, woods, and/or other prominent features of the landscape Common plants Rare plants Poisonous and/or medicinal plants Common animals/creatures Rare animals/creatures LOCATIONS Natural formations Monuments Government buildings/castles Train stations/airports/subways/launch pads/highways Shops/stores Houses/apartments Countries/states/cities/planets TRAVEL Restrictions on travel Dangerous locations Luxury/vacation locations Immigration/emigration Travel times between locations Common methods of travel Affordability of travel ARCHITECTURE & INFRASTRUCTURE Common building materials Expensive building materials Appearance and layout of typical houses Appearance and layout of expensive houses Appearance and layout of typical shops/stores Streets and sidewalks (brick, cobblestone, dirt, etc.) Availability of plumbing and sewage Garbage collection Distribution of energy Burial practices MEDICINE Curable diseases Incurable diseases Common diseases Rare diseases Availability of medicine Cost of medicine Legal drugs/potions/substances Illegal drugs/potions/substances PROFESSIONS Common professions Less common professions Rare professions Gender/racial/species/education restrictions of professions Unemployment rate ECONOMY Distribution of wealth Lifestyle of average income earners Lifestyle of the poor Lifestyle of the rich Money system or bartering system HISTORY Major world events Major wars Major natural disasters Age of civilization Previous leaders/rulers Recent cultural shifts/changes CLOTHING Cheap fabrics expensive fabrics Lower class clothing styles Middle class clothing styles Upper class clothing styles Differences in clothing between genders Differences in clothing between regions Differences in clothing between cultural groups or species FOOD Staple foods Luxury foods Availability of food Local/regional dishes ENTERTAINMENT Professional sports Hobby/schoolyard sports Board games and/or card games Music styles Common instruments Common themes and subject matter of fiction Government/legal/regional restrictions on films, plays, novels, music Affordability of films, sports games, board games, instruments, books, etc. LAW Criminal justice system Minor crimes Major crimes Laws impacting daily life Common sentences for crimes (prison, labor, execution, etc.) Police behavior, uniform, practices, powers Prison conditions Public opinion of law enforcement POLITICS Political parties Ruler/King/Queen/President/Prime Minister Prominent Members of Court/Government Secret government agencies and/or organizations Public opinion of the ruler/government MAGIC Common spells Rare spells Restrictions on spells Common magical skills Rare magical skills Restrictions on magical skills Common potions Rare potions Restrictions on potions Prevalence of magic users Society’s perception of magic Requirements of using magic TECHNOLOGY Availability of technology Capabilities of technology Weapon technology Entertainment technology Energy creation technology Transportation technology RELIGION Major religions Dynamics between religious groups Places of worship Religious holidays Morals and beliefs Origin of religion Prevalence of religion Separation (or lack of separation) between church and government FAMILY Typical age of marriage Typical number of children Typical family dynamic/structure Attitudes towards children Attitudes towards the elderly Attitudes towards romantic love Care for elderly relatives (in-home, nursing homes, etc.) Care for children (traditional parenting, nannies, boarding school, etc.) Gender roles (or lack of gender roles) Importance of birth order to family roles, inheritance, profession EDUCATION Typical education level School subjects School environment (strict, lenient, etc.) Availability of schooling/education Cost of education Restrictions on education due to gender, abilities, species, etc. LANGUAGE Primary/major languages Regional/minor languages Prevalence of multilingual/bilingual people Colloquial phrases, slang, and curses RACES & SPECIES Primary/major races and/or species Minority races and/or species Dynamics between species and/or races Cultural disconnects between species and/or races Commonalities between species and/or races WEATHER Typical weather Atypical weather Seasonal variations in weather (or lack of variation) Clothes for each season Heating & cooling homes=